ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Wacky Worlds Creativity Studio
|genre = Educational |modes = Single-player |ratings = |platforms = Sega Genesis |media = 16-megabit cartridge }} Wacky Worlds Creativity Studio is a children's video game for the Sega Genesis, released in 1994. In it, the player has a choice of six different Wacky Worlds in which they can place animated "stickers", creating a diorama using two-dimensional computer graphics. Among the Worlds are an underwater scene, a scene inside a house, a jungle, and the Moon. The user is also able to alter the music played in each world by selecting from a bank of different music stickers. It is considered the sequel to Sega's Art Alive!. Wacky Worlds is the first title released under the "Sega Club" label, a collection of Sega titles for kids. Stickers The stickers are available in certain sticker books assigned for the Wacky Worlds. Each World has its own default book, but each of the other sticker books are available for use anytime as well. The same applies for the music stickers, as music from other worlds can be chosen to be played anywhere. Many of the stickers are people or characters that can move around in each world. Their movements are preprogrammed and do not stray very far from their original placement. When a sticker is first placed, it moves very little, if at all. When clicked on, it will perform its action until clicked again, at which time it reverts to its more dormant state. The player can put as many stickers as he or she wants in any world (however, there is a limit on animated stickers, most likely to prevent lag and clutter), and infinite copies of the same are also allowable. Once a sticker is placed into the World, the player can also change the colors of the sticker, using a palette. The colors available include colors with shading, solid colors, and a transparent option. Other available stickers consist of decorations, letters, numbers, and other text. Music stickers each have a different musical phrase in them. They are "stacked" in a player that will play them in order, looping this order indefinitely. Mega Mouse This task of placing stickers is aided by the Mega Mouse packaged with the cartridge, and designed especially for the Genesis, incorporating all four buttons (A, B, C, and Start). The game also works with a normal controller. Sega characters This game is considered a Sonic the Hedgehog property, as he appears on the cover of the box. He also pilots the flying saucer that is used to choose a Wacky World to play in, also appearing in a small portrait sticker for the default sticker book in the house scene. Miles "Tails" Prower and Ecco the Dolphin appear on the box of the game, and with the addition of ToeJam & Earl, are available as animated stickers. References * Wacky Worlds Creativity Studio at GameFAQs Category:1994 video games Category:Drawing video games Category:Music video games Category:North America-exclusive video games Category:Sega video games Category:Sega Genesis-only games Category:Single-player video games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog video games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games developed in the United States